Coffee Stains
by The-Lady-Smaell
Summary: Fifth in the interaction universe. Set after 'The Last Day' Iruka's day just keeps getting worse.... Rated M for language


Coffee Stains.

A/N: Um… yeah so I'm being kind of naughty. I'm supposed to be studying for work (There is so much legislation you would NOT believe). But I decided to blow off some steam and write this ^_^. Well this is supposed to be a shorter story, but you never know what's gonna happen when you start writing. LOL!

As usual thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed/ fav'd/ alerted any of the 'Interaction' saga.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Narutoverse *Sobs and huggles her Iruka plushie*

~*~

(Set 20 minutes after the end of 'The Last Day')

The academy Sensei just sat silently at his desk, head laid on the cool flat surface. Never in all his life had Iruka felt so humiliated, hurt, embarrassed and well downright _angry_ and it was all that bastard Hatake's fault! The brunette was just immensely grateful that none of his students had witnessed the fiasco. The little demons would have _never ever_ let him live it down.

Chasing the way the depressing thought, Iruka gave a deep sigh and lifted his aching head from its resting place. The winter was already closing its icy fingers around Konohagakure and the sky was already darkening, even a such an early hour. Glancing at the clock on the wall the teacher stifled a groan.

It was three fifty in the afternoon.

That meant the teacher had approximately ten more minutes of peace before he had to deal with something much worse than pre-pubescent, immature mini-ninja wannabes from hell. That being post-pubescent, immature fully grown ninjas from hell.

Also known as Jounin.

Resigned to his fate Iruka stood quickly and cleared p he remaining mess in the classroom, then dumped all his paperwork into his satchel. He'd grade the pop quizzes later, although the Sensei was quite convinced they'd all be perfect scores thanks to the Kakashi's interference. Thoughts turning dark again Iruka quickly grabbed his bag and locked up the classroom. He wasn't even bothering to conceal his annoyance as he headed toward the mission room and many people, Shinobi and civilian alike gave him a wide berth. They knew better than to confront a pissed Iruka-Sensei.

Iruka reached the missions room with minutes to spare and upon entering glared murderously at the chaos presented to him. If he'd thought his classroom this morning had been a disaster area, then this was the mother of all disaster areas. The room was full to overflowing with people; each clearly determined to make the desk Chunnin's life as miserable as possible. In one corner someone had decided to set up an impromptu barbecue, (Iruka suspected an Akimichi) which was currently filling the room with choking smoke and setting fire to the wall hangings. In another a small brawl had broken out between two teams, the teacher couldn't quite hear all the details but caught that it was something to do with impressing the same girl. The young woman on the desk was trying vainly to control the rabble, but none of them were giving her much notice.

Iruka felt the vein in his forehead throb. Was it seriously to much to ask that these people and he used the term loosely, to act like adults for ten minutes? Feeling his last thread of control snap into a million pieces the academy Sensei let a cruel smirk grace his features, let's see how the Jounin liked this side of 'Iruka-Sensei'? The annoyance he had been radiating previously turned into something much darker. The various Chuunin littered around the room recognised the murderous chakra and immediately headed toward the nearest exits. They had known Iruka far to long to not appreciate a warning when it was shoved in their faces.

The Jounin were slightly slower on the uptake. A lifetime of being surrounded by people wanting to kill them had caused them to suffer from massive desensitization to the idea of someone wanting to kill them. It all made perfect sense when you really thought about it. However when the lingering intent did not dissipate as it normally did and rather intensified the Jounin finally stopped and took notice. They slowly turned from whatever mischief they were concocting to face the source of the rather ominous aura choking the room. They knew it wasn't physically possible for a man to have thunder clouds around him, but this was probably about as close as they were going to get. Before the multitude realised what was going on it was already too late.

Iruka moved swiftly through the room dispatching his own brand of discipline. The fire that had broken out was extinguished with a well aimed water jutsu, which also happened to accidentally soak the participants at the barbecue. Next came the fight, the Sensei grabbed the two warring teams and none to gracefully tossed them out of the (thankfully) open window. Iruka didn't even look out the window to make sure they were okay. They were ninjas after all and if they couldn't survive a small fall like that then they were seriously in the wrong line of work. Feeling somewhat better he plonked himself on top of the desk legs swinging, revelling at the looks of sheer horror etched across people's faces. The Chuunin behind the desk looked at him as though he'd snapped; Iruka wasn't going to dissuade the illusion and grinned maniacally.

"So would someone like to explain what is going on here?"

Several dozen faces paled rapidly and the brunette almost felt like laughing out loud.

"I'll take that as a no then?" Iruka chimed, grin still affixed to his face "Well if there is nothing going on I would advise you to get into two orderly lines."

The effect of his words was instantaneous; the rowdy and disruptive Jounin quickly formed two straight quiet lines. Only when Iruka was sure that none of the sneaky bastards were going to try anything did he take his place behind the desk. Shuffling his papers he looked up at his first victim, who handed him the mission report and fled the room before the Sensei had the opportunity to speak or even approve the report.

"Next please." The brunette said cheerfully, suddenly feeling better than he had in weeks.

~*~

Three hours later Iruka's surprising good mood still hadn't faded. Clearly word had spread about his actions as most of those still coming in looked like they had had the fear of god put into them. With a smirk he approved the latest report and thanked the individual for their hard work perhaps a little more enthusiastically than he should have. At this point in time the brunette couldn't have cared less; this was the easiest shift he'd had since this whole mess began. Clipping the papers together he placed them in the inbox and looked up at his next victim, Iruka frowned.

"Evening Umino." The voice was full of disdain and the neglect of an honorific spoke volumes.

"Good evening Kamizuki-san."

The woman in front of him gave a sadistic smile, finger twirled around a short, spiky piece of black and neon pink hair. She stood in front of him clothes clinging to her lean frame, leaving very little to the imagination and her dark green eyes narrowed. Iruka felt his previous joy melt away, Midori Kamizuki was not a person he liked or who he was well liked by. When it had come to light that he had been responsible for the prank on the Jounin she had been in the small and rather select group of people who had taken serious offence. The majority of Jounin had laughed the prank off once Iruka and Kakashi had apologised, a number of them even being somewhat impressed by the ingenuity. But not Midori, she had been insulted that she'd been caught off guard by some stupid prank and by an 'inferior' Chuunin of all people. Midori had really not taken kindly to that idea; the woman was incredibly proud and arrogant and totally overestimated her skill level in Iruka's opinion.

Iruka remembered that particular confrontation well, the only reason it hadn't ended in a fight was because Kakashi had chosen that particular moment to round the corner. Midori was a total bitch not a total idiot.

"You know Umino; I heard an interesting rumour today." The voice held cruel amusement.

"Really..." Iruka tried to sound disinterested but he had to admit he was a little worried.

"Very interesting indeed. I heard that a certain academy Sensei got threatened with the sack for inappropriate behaviour in the classroom. Now I wonder who that could be."

Iruka felt his previously calmed temper kindle back into life. 'Don't rise to the bait' he told himself 'she's just trying to provoke you.' The woman continued.

"Yes from what I heard this teacher showed some rather risqué novels to the students and then made out with their teaching assistant, their same gender teaching assistant…"

'Don't rise, don't rise, don't rise don't rise don't rise don't rise don't rise.' The mantra echoed through his mind.

"Disgusting isn't it?"

Before Iruka had even realised what he was doing, Midori let out a pained hiss and shrunk back glaring daggers at the Sensei

"You fucking stupid Chuunin!" she snarled, rubbing at her now stained clothes.

The brunette blinked once and then blinked again looking down at the desk in wonderment. It had appeared that whilst his mind had been against rising to the Jounin's bait, his body had clearly not. Where a large mug of coffee had once stood on the edge of his desk, there now stood an empty one laying on its side his hand suspiciously near. Iruka's mind put two and two together and then decided to throw a mental siesta, served the stuck up bitch right. However happy Iruka had been at this point Midori was far from it she scowled deeply.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" She roared unsuccessfully pulling at the skin tight, soiled cloth.

"I'm sorry Kamizuki-san, my hand must have slipped." Iruka tried to sound innocent but couldn't quite hide the mirth in his voice.

"Your. Hand. Slipped." Each word was punctuated with icy venom.

"Yes. However I thought a Jounin of your calibre would have been _easily_ able to avoid something as simple as spilt coffee."

Iruka didn't bother to hide the scathing remark as he normally would have done, he'd taken to much crap today and now someone was going to pay. It was Midori's own fault really, she'd come in here looking for a fight and by Kami she was going to get one. The Sensei didn't care that she was a Jounin and therefore out ranked him, he'd seen her mission reports and if they were anything to go by she got through the majority of missions by getting someone else to do it for her. She used her looks and 'charms' the term being used loosely there to manipulate the other members of her team to complete her tasks. It was a wonder no one had died yet.

Midori saw red pulled out a kunai and lunged for Iruka. The teacher just sighed and quickly stood grasping the woman by the wrist much in the same way his own had been this afternoon. The two adults stood on either side of desk one hand fighting for dominance over the kunai the other splayed on the desk maintaining their balance.

Midori's eyes hardened "I meant it before you are disgusting. Only daring to stand up to me because your little boyfriend is around to back you up. You make me sick you fucking leech. You just take what you want all the time and then run back to your keeper." Her voice was deathly quiet.

Rage flared and brown eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You've got it all backwards Kamizuki. You're the only one daring to start something because all your Jounin buddies are around. I would have no objection to kicking your arse here or anywhere, you're just a coward. Now stop picking fights you can't possibly win. And I don't have a keeper I'm perfectly able to look after myself and my comrades, something I'm sure you haven't the faintest clue about."

The kunoichi grit her teeth and tried to shift the balance, failing miserably. The two ninja just glared at one another and around them the other occupants of the room watched on interest. Somewhere at the back of the room someone was taking bets, where as some of the more sensible occupants were making for the exit. Something was going to snap.

Unluckily for everyone that something was the Hokage.

Tsunade bounced into the room annoyance radiating of her. In either hand she held the two Jounin that Iruka had 'forcibly evicted' from the missions room earlier. Paying no heed to what was going on around her she bellowed.

"WOULD SOMEONE LIKE TO EXPLAIN WHY IT IS SNOWING SHINOBI AROUND HERE?"

The room went totally silent and the nins present weighed up their options, no contest they all pointed to the occupied Iruka. The Hokage heaved a deep sigh as she looked at the tussle. Honestly this immature behaviour was getting out of hand. Tsunade strode up to the desk and stood behind Midori her arms folded. Iruka looked up and went white.

"Ho..Hokage-Sama." He let go of the woman's wrist.

Midori grinned ferally "Like I'm going to fall for that you piece of trash."

She pulled back her arm to strike and was annoyed to find it stopped from hitting it's target for the second time that day. Eyes blazing she spun around to face her new assailant.

"He wasn't joking Kamizuki. Now are you going to explain what's going on or do I have to throw _both of_ _you_ out of a window." The statement was punctuated by a slender tawny brow rising.

Iruka flushed and gave an apologetic look to the men the Hokage had dragged in with her. Midori however was already spinning her tale of woe and heartache to the Hokage, who was of course not buying a single word of it. Tsunade grunted in disdain, honestly who did this woman think she was?

"That's enough Kamizuki. I seriously doubt Umino threatened to mutilate your grandchildren, he's a teacher for fucks sake. And as for you Umino what the hell do you think you're doing throwing my Shinobi out of windows?"

Both adults shied away and at least looked embarrassed.

"Listen this whole vendetta thing has gotten way out of hand. Therefore the two of you are going to be paired up for a mission. Hopefully it will allow you to move past your difficulties."

Both Midori and Iruka went to open their mouths in protest but were silenced by a glare from the Hokage.

"I don't want to hear any arguments. Eight am tomorrow morning at the front gate."

"Yes Hokage-Sama" They both muttered bitterly.

"Right that's that sorted. Now we come to the question of WHY THERE ARE SO MANY PEOPLE IN HERE! THIS PLACE IS NOT A SOCIAL FUNCTION!! IF YOU DON'T HAVE A REPORT GET OUT!!!"

The room emptied in seconds, leaving a few stragglers behind. Midori glared at Iruka before turning on heel and sauntering out the room.

"I'll see you tomorrow _Chuunin."_ She hissed through her teeth.

Iruka sat down at his desk head in hands, cursing his atrocious luck as of late. Honestly before today he was certain he just being paranoid but now he was certain. Someone was out to get him, he didn't know which deity he'd pissed off or why. Actually scratch that he had a pretty good idea why, but someone was out to get him.

~*~

Out in the corridor the Jounin allowed a small sinister smirk to grace her pretty features. That bastard Umino was going to pay on this mission, she was going to see to it. Nobody humiliated Midori Kamizuki and got away with it.

~End~

A/N: Done at last. Hands up who wants to hurt Midori? ^_^ Poor Iruka, he really can't catch a break *sniggers* Lets hope the mission doesn't go to badly.... Oh wait I'm writing this.. Ooops.


End file.
